Many people have an aversion to swallowing pills, therefore there is a need for improvement in the field.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: North, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,358, discloses a tablet package which includes a predetermined number of tablets and a predetermined quantity of liquid. The package is disposable and the tablets are separated from the liquid via a breakable sheet through which the tablets may be ejected.
Esau, U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,709, discloses a stacking receptacle cap which cooperates with existing bottles and bottle caps; such receptacle cap is for holding pills separate from liquid within such bottles. The receptacle caps are stackable upon each other.
Sorenson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,958, discloses an apparatus and method for nesting a supplement compartment atop a lid of a liquid container.
Langeler, et al, U.S. Publication No. 2003/0057115 discloses a pill delivery system which includes a container holding a consumable substance and a specialized cap for receiving one or more pills.
Zanegood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,447, Gunten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,694, and Heilos, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0011639 all discloses drinking glasses for use in swallowing pills.
Maze, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,140 discloses a flask which includes a pill compartment integrally formed therein separate from a fluid compartment.
None of the references cited above provides the benefits attenuate with the present invention.